The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasound image producing apparatus and particularly to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for producing a three-dimensional ultrasonic image by causing a transducer array to combine an electronic scan and a mechanical scan.